Tale of another baby
by Kittykat1418
Summary: You know the story of Mao-chan and his friends and family but what about a story about a small shy newborn baby by the name of Hana, who lives with her adoptive mom and her mother's aunt (Her dad).


New characters in this Chibi Devi fic.

Nozomi Kozue. A 13 year old seventh grader. Lacks much of her self confidence and almost kills herself before her baby devil appeared. She gains confidence whilst caring for the baby. She is very shy and a crybaby much like Honoka.

Hana. The baby devil in Nozomi's care. She ended up dropping in on Nozomi when the girl was gonna kill herself. Hana is slightly different to the other babies because unlike them, she has two magic powers; flight and weather. Her main costume is a angel. Similar to her mom, she is very shy and lacks most of her self confidence and is even terrified of Karin-chan. She is also a very quick learner but unlike the other babies she couldn't even crawl at first and was basically a normalish baby with a few 'accessories'. She's didn't go to the nursery till she became 3 months old because Nozomi was nervous of having her 'daughter' meet others.

Sonata Kozue. Nozomi's aunt on her father's side. Sonata is a busy woman who tries her hardest to raise both Nozomi and keep her eye on her work. After Hana appeared, Sonata took the place of papa and came home more often to help Nozomi raise Hana.

* * *

A young blonde girl stood in front of two girls from her school. She had freckles on her face and sad blue eyes. As tears rolled from her eyes, the bullies harassed her into doing their cleaning duty and homework.

''k-oz-ue No-zo-mi. We're busy tonight so do our homework and cleaning duty.'' said one of the girl's with a sarcastic grin on her face.

''Um...why...'' mumbled Nozomi.

''Are you denying?!'' yelled the other girl, in her face.

''...No...''

''Good.'' said the girls in unison, before they ran off leaving the poor girl. ''Arigato!''

Tears leaked from Nozomi's eyes as she cleaned up the classroom on her own, with no one to help her. She had no friends, her parents were dead and her aunt was almost never home, leaving Nozomi to pretty much raise herself since she was a toddler. As she walked out of the classroom and down the streets, she cried her eyes out and began thinking. '_Maybe no one will notice if I'm no longer here..._'

Nozomi made it back to her apartment, with the tears still rolling down from her blue eyes. Her freckles even being covered from the number of tears. The 13 year old walked inside, and began cooking herself some dinner. As she did, she noticed a small craving knife. A sad smile formed on her already abused face. She picked up the knife, and rested it on the skin of her arm.

* * *

''This is the girl that I was telling you about.'' said the monster that gave devil babies to their new mamas. ''We're must hurry, she's about to...''

A nearby woman looked down at her newborn baby, who laid asleep in her arms. ''Are we sure about this, what will happen if this girl kills herself whilst Hana is nearby?''

''It'll be alright, the president of the nearby chibi devi kindergarten will give her to another.'' said the monster. ''Now, we must hurry. Put the child through the hole. Hurry! Hurry! Before the girl kills herself.''

The woman sadly cried before she placed her newborn daughter into the portal that led to the girl's bedroom. ''Goodbye, my little one...be well...''

* * *

Nozomi was just about to cut into her vein when crash! She fell to the ground because of something hitting her back. She cried as she yelled 'ouch!'. She looked behind her to see what had landed on her and gasped in horror.

Sitting on the ground, next to the knife, was a baby with a cream skin, black hair, tied in pigtails, and purple eyes. It was wearing a purple onesie with a single flower drawn on it. But it wasn't just that, on the baby's head just above it's ears were a pair of black bat wings and coming from the butt on the child was a black tail with what looked to be a triangle at the end.

''Ehh, a aka-chan?!'' gasped Nozomi in horror.

The baby looked at her and smiled at her, cutely. Nozomi calmed down and smiled, picking up the small infant. It cooed in delight as she did and the 13 year girl hugged it. Suddenly, the baby began crying. Nozomi used to look after her former friend's little sister and knew what the infant wanted almost instantly. ''Milk, Milk! I wonder if I have any?''

She ran over to the fridge, placing the infant on the side. She rummaged through the fridge, until she eventually found a carton of milk. She sighed in relief, put a straw in the carton and gave it to the baby, who began drinking eagerly. She smiled, from the cuteness. ''Your actually rather cute. I wonder what your name is?''

The baby tilted it's head, before glancing down at the flower on it's onesie. Nozomi blinked, she didn't understand until she actually looked closely at the onesie's printed picture. ''I guess your name's Hana, right?' The baby giggled in delight at the sound of it's name. ''Hana-chan. With a name like that though, I know pretty much can guess that your female.''

Suddenly, the little girl's face went white and she began straining like she was doing something. Nozomi looked worried, as she uttered. ''Nani.'' Hana stopped straining and cooed in delight but the horrible smell told Nozomi what had happened. ''...She did it...''

A few minutes later, a towel was wrapped around the infant as Nozomi sighed in relief. ''I'm going to need to go to the nearest baby store...I can't really give you this baby...She's too cute and without her, I might not even be here...'' The 13 year old really was grateful that the infant appeared when she did, because without her, Nozomi probably would have never seen daylight again.

''Nozomi-chan, I'm home.'' yelled a voice, Nozomi flinched. She knew who it was, it was her Aunt Sonata. The woman walked in, with brown hair tied back into a plait and blue eyes, and saw Hana. ''So, I leave for only a day and you have gone and had a baby!?''

''No!...She appeared randomly only a little while ago.''

* * *

Japanese translation.

Arigato:Thank you.

Aka-chan:Baby.

Hana:Flower (Just so you got the naming)

Nani:What?


End file.
